


他的第一次

by Evathehuman



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evathehuman/pseuds/Evathehuman
Summary: 骑马大队深夜六十分





	他的第一次

当他真正第一次进入他时，他不像他想象的那样从容。  
他先是亲吻了他的额头，然后是鼻尖，他避开了他的眼睛，小心地用嘴唇触碰他的嘴唇——它们是浅浅的粉色，像微微裂口的花朵，里面隐隐约约露出了一部分洁白的牙齿。他不敢强行分开这柔软的花瓣，只能小心翼翼地浅啄。他抬眼去看他，灰色的眼睛里满是期待。  
他的爱人昏昏沉睡，安稳宁静。  
于是他决定继续他的尝试。他的吻是一个接一个落下的柔软羽毛，轻轻地覆盖住他的身体。而他的身体是蜜一样的棕色，裸露地躺在展开的白布上。他的手腕肩膀处有浅浅的拼接痕迹，它们像木地板上的水渍，白瓷碗上的裂痕，扎眼地盘踞在这个完美的身体上。他试探地抚摸这些痕迹，用舌头去戳刺它们，然而这样轻浅的触摸好像并不能唤醒他，他的爱人依然沉睡，不言不语。  
他感觉到自己的阴茎在裤子里跳动，这种感觉又新奇又似曾相识。他曾在梦境里感受到过这种蓬勃的急不可耐的渴望，这是属于另一个人的疼痛与欲望。梦里的爱人像蜜一样甜蜜，他发出时大时小的呻吟，那是诗歌一样美好的声音。他吮吸着他，每一口都像是醉人的酒水。那条狭窄的缝隙煽情地张合着，腻人的汁液争前恐后地涌出来。他的阴茎顺着这汁液捣进去，而他发出一声惊喘——不是疼痛，而是浸满了欢愉，他高高地仰起头，嘴巴无声地张开，鼻尖的雀斑因为阳光和情动而显得更加明显。他在他体内搅动着，戳刺着，每一下动作都会狠狠的擦过那格外柔软的两侧，那两瓣的颜色已经因充血而变深了，又因为吸收了满满的汁液而包裹着淫荡的光泽。  
而现在，蜜的河流干涸了，诱人的大门合上了，他匆匆忙忙地闯了进去，里面冷冰冰的，没有甜蜜的花蜜，也没有诱人的诗歌。这沉睡的身体好像在拒绝他，这和他美好的梦境一点都不一样。但是他并不在乎这一点，他嘴角的微笑甚至带上了一点微微的害羞。他平时整齐的头发垂了下来，松松垮垮地覆盖住在眼睛上，他灰色的眼睛里有某种执着的光芒，像一颗新生的星星。  
这是我的第一次。他想，有一点悄悄的快活。  
他爱人的腿垂在一边，上半截是还是巧克力一样的棕色，下半截却是突兀的白皙。  
随着他的每一次撞击，它们在空中无力地晃荡，于是他将它们抓在手中往前推，直到它们将柔软的胸脯挤得变了形。他一下一下地撞进他，他的爱人随着他的动作摇晃着。本来垫在身下的布也被他们的动作带起了皱，可怜兮兮地滑落在了一边。他忘记了用他事先查好的技巧，忘记了梦境里的那些缠绵的互动，他像个人类的毛头小伙，慌里慌张地和喜欢的女生做爱。  
这是我的第一次，是真真正正属于我的。他有些得意洋洋地想。  
他又去亲吻爱人的唇瓣。他的吻像一贯地一样带了些讨好的意味，而除此之外这次又多带了些期待和自得。因为这次和以前的每一次都不一样，这次他带来了最好的礼物，至少是他觉得最好的。  
也许这次，也许这次他就会坐起来，给我一个吻。他的心剧烈地鼓噪了起来。  
他小心翼翼地捧起那颗蓝色的心脏，像献上贡品一样虔诚地将它放进他的胸膛。  
醒来。他恳求地呼唤。  
但他依然沉睡，安稳宁静，睁着的眼睛像死亡的星星。  
为什么他不会醒来？他茫然地想。他捡回了他身上所有的零件，除了那个被他亲手打碎的控制器。  
他摇摇晃晃地跪起身来，拔掉了他捡回来的第28个脉搏控制器。他一瞬间想大喊，想转身永远离开这个地方，把他丢在这个可能永远也不会有人来的废弃房屋。这样他就可以清空他的记忆宫殿，去阿曼达那好好杀个毒，然后就再也不会有人记得这个废弃的旧楼里有一个仿生人的尸体，也许哪一天政府决定铲平这个无人居住的小楼，那他就可以永远消失在这个世界上了。  
他站起的动作踌躇了。  
他的额角灯闪烁了一会，他还是放弃般地蹲了回去，不舍地亲吻被他重新拼凑过的爱人。  
也许明天，明天我就能捡到一块更好的脉搏控制器。他想。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 就是一个900崩了马以后才因为800的记忆觉醒后悔的故事


End file.
